harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Weasley's second wand
The second wand of Ronald Weasley was 14" willow with a core of unicorn hair. It was purchased in 1993 with some of the money Ron's father won in a Daily Prophet draw. This wand seemed to suit Ron better than his first wand, which he had inherited from his older brother Charlie. In 1994, Sirius Black used this briefly to disarm Harry and Hermione.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Ron used the wand in 1996 during the battle in the Department of Mysteries Hall of Prophecy against the Death Eaters when trying to find "the door", and possibly later in the Death Chamber when trying to get to safety as the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Ron also used the wand in 1997 during the battle of the Astronomy Tower against the Death Eaters along with the Order and his friends in order to get into the top of the Tower and rescue Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Ron used the wand in 1997 when battling against Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle at the Luchino Caffe along with Harry and Hermione Granger when the Trio was accidentally found by the Death Eaters after they said Voldemort's name and as such unknowingly triggered the Taboo curse. Later when they infiltrated the British Ministry of Magic in 1997 the Trio tried to steal the locket owned by Salazar Slytherin from Dolores Umbridge and get out unseen by disguising themselves as Reginald Cattermole, Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn. However, Yaxley, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, orders him to fix his office in which it is raining. Later, when the office is fixed, he and Harry go to the courtroom for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission in which they find Hermione and Umbridge questioning Mary Cattermole. They free Mary, Harry Stuns Umbridge, Hermione steals the locket and Ron uses his wand to Stun Yaxley. The Trio and Mary then runs from the just released Dementors into the Atrium in which Yaxley follows them however Ron Disarms him using his wand. Later when some Snatchers find them in the Forest of Dean they run through it while they shoot spells at the Snatchers that miss by inches. When the Snatchers caught him, Harry and Hermione they confiscated Ron's wand as they brought the Trio to Malfoy Manor in 1998. In the ensuing battle and escape, Ron took Peter Pettigrew's wand.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows It is possible that he recovered his own wand.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 First Full-Body Poster Behind the scenes *This wand is shown on the first full-body poster of Ronald Weasley from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 shows Ron with this wand. This is either a mistake or it means that Ron got back his wand. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' 's second wand.]] Notes and references it:Bacchetta di Ron Weasley ru:Палочки Рона Уизли#Вторая палочка (с 1993) Weasley, Ronald Wands Wands